


Win a Prize (Even If It's Rigged)

by Seasalt_sun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Skinny!Steve, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasalt_sun/pseuds/Seasalt_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not seeing the real problem."  </p>
<p>But Bucky was seeing it.  The real problem, he realized, was going to be Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win a Prize (Even If It's Rigged)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from "Hiding Tonight" by Alex Turner.

His Brooklyn accent stuck out like a sore thumb in Texas.  The dames fawned over him because they thought he was worldly.  Guess they figured he’d show ‘em something new… and he did:  a M1918 Browning Automatic with a few adjustments.  The barrel of the rifle was small enough to hide under his coat, but it packed a hell of a punch.  At close range it could blow something akin to an elephant apart.  So, when he jammed that beauty in someone’s side and laid on the charm, Bucky got what he wanted.

But then there was this punk.

“I don’t like bullies,” the scrappy thing snapped as his fingers tightened around the steering wheel.

“I’m not asking you to storm into the store with me.  I’m just asking for your ass to be in this car when I need it to be,” persisted Bucky.  “And it’s not like you couldn’t use the extra cash.  It’s the Great goddamn Depression!”  He just couldn’t get through to this kid.  Here he was, practically begging, and this guy wouldn’t even look at him.  Hell, he wouldn’t even let him into the car!

The passenger’s side window had been cranked down just enough that Bucky could just barly catch a glimpse of this so-called “best damn driver this side of the Mississippi” from his spot on the curb.  Mentally, he cursed Clint for even suggesting that they needed a getaway car.  They had done just fine before working small jobs at mom-n’-pop gas stations and convenience store and then running like hell when they had what they wanted.  Sure, there were times when he, Barton, and Natasha just barely gave the laws the slip, but they’d never been caught.

And thank God, because he never wanted to set foot in prison again.  Bucky scrubbed a shaking hand over his face and wished desperately for a cigarette.

A voice, softer than before, floated from the driver’s side.  “That’s the point.”

Surprised, Bucky’s head shot up and he winced.  “Excuse me?”

“People need all the money they can get.”

“ _Now_ we’re getting somewhere! Think about it.  If you just-”

“You’re not seeing the real problem.”  Finally, _finally_ , that blonde head swiveled towards him.

But _fuck_ , Bucky was seeing it.  The real problem, he realized, was going to be Steve Rogers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to get as many chapters as I can up this summer before life gets crazy, but I haven't worked out a set schedule yet. Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and maybe visit me at natromanovna.tumblr.com?


End file.
